The Coming Years
by Heero Yuy-Codename T-Bone
Summary: I have redone the first and only chapter so far, it's about Heero in a band and several years after the war, he meets up with his old friends again. a spoof off of my other story 'Stealing Her' just different.


I don't own Gundam Wing or the songs I use--I do own the characters, Samantha Campbell, Jason Miller, and Jack Sanders: I also own the band 'Turbine' (ask before you use them)--Will turn into a songfic and the POV switches every-now and then.  
  
Pairings: HY/RD, DM/HS, TB/OC, CW/SP, QW/DC, also it begins with Relena/OC but will change  
  
The Coming Years  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
'I walk down the street after regaining consciousness and being released from the hospital after the Mariemaia incident. The last thing I remember was shooting the poor thing and then falling into someone's arms. Before I had supposedly killed the little girl I had felt a sense of pity towards her. Hah, I, Heero Yuy, feeling pity towards someone, espescially someone who was brainwashed into destroying the peace us gundam pilots had fought to achieve. These feelings of pity do tell me that I am human, and that I can live a normal life. That is if I figure out how to live without the use of weapons or even beating the crap out of people to get information. Heh, easier said than done.'  
  
'The other pilots came to see me in the last week. Quatre was now a millionaire, while operating his dad's company. He told me about the his newest office that he is overseeing the construction on. He also said that he and Dorothy were now dating. Fancy that, they hook up after she assaults him with a sword.'  
  
'Trowa has returned to the circus to team up with that Catherine girl again. He and I were mostly the only two that understood each other. It's like we held some sort of bond, that neither of us could explain.'  
  
'Wufei went off to work with Sally as a preventer. When he came to visit, he had asked if I wanted a job as a preventer. I told him that I would think about it, after that he didn't push the subject further.'  
  
'Lastly, Duo had showed up. I swear that guy could take a life threatning situation and turn it into something you would see on the tv channel Comedy Central. His jokes and puns were put in the wrong places at the wrong times. But I gotta hand it to the guy for trying to lighten the mood up. His visit was short, but he told me about the job with that Hilde girl that he had going. Something about a parts/junk dealership thing he had going on. All the other pilots have jobs and female counterparts that they can turn to when in need. I don't.'  
  
'Then again, I do. I have Relena. I discovered this bond that I have with her, and I always like it when she is near me. I never really told anyone, but I think that I love her. I really do love her. And I know that she loves me. Why else would she have followed me around for the past two years. She was the only person though who didn't give me a visit while I was in the hospital. Of course she was the one who demanded a ride to get me to the hospital, but she didn't stay long. Quatre told me that she had a very important meeting to go to and that she really didn't want to leave my side. In fact, he had to pry her out of the chair in my room and had to then order her to go to the meeting. Here I am walking down the middle of the street, thinking about how beautiful she is; hair, eyes, everything. And here I am, stopping in the middle of an intersection glancing up at the sky. Relena....Don't forget me while I'm gone. Good-bye, my Relena.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
A year has passed as we enter the Winner mansion and see Quatre with his wife of two months, Dorothy Catalonia-Winner. The couple has invited everyone over for the week, and so far the first day has gone great. No flaws, except for the fact that no one has heard from Heero in the past year.  
  
After six months of waiting on him to return, Relena finally gave up on him and started to date a 19 year-old by the name of Jack Sanders. He reached six feet tall with dark brown, almost black hair formed in spikes, with brown eyes. Duo said that Jack could pass as a punk rocker if he had the clothes. Jack would just roll his eyes at the comment.   
  
Wufei and Sally were engaged, while two weeks after the last war, Duo and Hilde had gotten married with Hilde now pregnant.   
  
Trowa was now dating a girl named Samantha Campbell. She was five-foot six with shoulder length wavy blond hair with incredible green eyes.  
  
"It's a shame that Heero hasn't shown up. We could email him again and see where he's at?" Duo voiced.  
  
"We have, Maxwell. About nine times in the past two hours. He's probably ditched the thing somewhere and just left it."  
  
"Not likely, Wufei. It's not like him to just do that. He's probably just not around it at the moment." Trowa's smooth voice calmly stated.  
  
"What was this guy like? He doesn't sound like any of you guys." Jack said. "I do know that Relena did love him." Jack looked to his right to Relena.  
  
"It's really to depressing right now to think of him. Why don't we comment on something happier, like what we have done in the past two months since Quatre's wedding."  
  
"That's just like you, Princess. Always changing the subject when Heero comes into the picture. Okay, how about I turn on the radio and let's see what's on." Duo stated as he flipped the switch to the big radio Quatre had in the den.  
  
"And that was the band 'Turbine' with their new single 'Where Are You?' off their first and only album 'After Wars.' Lead singer Jason Miller says that the band will be touring soon and will have the tour dates set by Friday of this week. The tour will begin within the next two weeks. Well, this has been DJ Rally, and my time has come to say /click/" Duo turned off the machine.  
  
"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GOING ON TOUR! THIS WEEK COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!" Duo screamed, while everyone gave him weird looks. "I mean, it was dissappointing to find out that I missed hearing my favorite song but it balances out with learning that they are touring. I demand we get tickets."  
  
"Um, Hilde, has Duo lost it?"  
  
"No, Sally. Turbine is his favorite band and he would do anything to get tickets."  
  
"And that I would."  
  
"Hush, Duo."  
  
"Of course, Hilde."  
  
"I guess that I kinda like the band Turbine also and I'm sure that I can figure out where they are headed and possibly get tickets." Quatre stated, Duo fainted.  
  
"Should we give him medical attention or something?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Nah, just splash some cold water on him and he'll come around." Hilde answered.  
  
"So, what can we talk about now?" Samantha voiced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what dates we setting, Jason?"  
  
Seven guys sat around a huge round oak table. Six of them were in their late teens or very early twenties, and one man was in his fourties.  
  
"Lets take every Friday night in July and every Thursday and Saturday nights for the first three weeks in August."  
  
"Any towns in particular, Jason, anyone?"  
  
"I know that we want to hit the Sanc Kingdom." A blond-headed said.  
  
"I want Florida and Cali, in the United States." A black-headed said.  
  
"Well it's seven now and I think we all need a rest, so I will see you gentlemen tomorrow." The older man said as he got up and walked out of the meeting room.  
  
"Hey, Jason, why do you want to go to the Sanc Kingdom of all places." The black-haired boy asked as the rest of them walked out of the room.  
  
"Because there is beauty there that is on a greater level than beauty anywhere else in the world, or space for that matter." Jason answered. Then to himself he added a silent 'I'm coming back.'  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Well, how's it going so far? 


End file.
